Nowaki in America
by Zophers
Summary: Nowaki is now in America. He can't stop thinking about his Hiro-san. Kara wants to help him get back to Japan, she's a real sucker for love... Yeah, I suck at the whole summary thing. :
1. Meeting

Nowaki enters the building kind of nervous, and who wouldn't be? A man leaving his lover while studying in America, very nerve wrecking. Nowaki wasn't going to let it get him down too much, though. In fact, he was going to try to study his butt of, so he could get back to his Hiro-san. At least, that's what he thought. Who knew that making short-term friends, could take such a long time to let go?

________ ________

"Aw man, I'm going to be so late!" I said, rushing down the hall like the devil was on my ass. Skidding to a stop in front of my first class I notice a new kid standing in front of the door. Hey, why not start out the day with some stupid comments.

" Oh, hello! Are you new here?"

The guy just looked at me. Was he a foreign-exchange student? I hope he new English! He looked friendly enough to hang-out with. I mean it would be so cool to have a foreign friend!

" Oh, um, hello. My name is Nowaki Kusama." he said in a very heavy Japanese accent. What a charmer.

" Great! My name is Kara Hertz. Nice to meet you." I gave a friendly smile and, looking at my extremely pissed teacher, sat down in the third row back. I guess my friendliness on Nowaki paid off, he sat right next to me. I wonder if anyone said "hi" or anything to the poor guy.

" Hey, Kara, what are your plans for tonight? Awesome party at Tim's dorm." Trina wiggled her eyebrows at me.

" Uh, sorry, I think I'm going to do something tonight." I said. Which surprised even me. A chance to miss dancing, usually isn't like me. I guess this Nowaki kid really intrigued me.

When I looked back over to Nowaki I noticed he was really into the topic and the teaching for today. I guess he really wants to do something with medicine. Or, maybe he just wants to get back home as fast as he can. I could help him with that. Maybe he could teach me some Japanese in exchange, I need another language to learn, I mean I might face something that would require it in the future.

After class I caught up with Nowaki wondering what his plans were. When he told me that he was going to go home and study, I had to convince him other wise.

" Really," I said, " why don't you let me make you something. Have you ever had any American dishes? Other than McDonalds or something."

" Um, I don't know. I really think I should study," Nowaki said. " I want to get back home to someone, and the way to do that is by studying very hard so that I can maybe reduce my stay."

Oh my gosh, what a sweetheart! After hearing that of course I had to help him!

" Well then, in that case I'm going to have to help you with that. Whether you like it or not, consider me your new tutor."


	2. Missing You

For the rest of the story I would like to tell it in Nowaki's POV. If anyone actually reads this, please tell me if Kara's POV is better or if Nowaki's is. If that makes sense. Thank you! :P

Who is this girl? Why does she want to help me? Besides that, where are we going? Hiro-san, what am I going to do without you? I hope Kara-chan is going to help me get back to you. Actually I wonder how she insisted on doing this.

" Excuse me, Kara, but how are you going to help me?" I asked.

" I can help you because my mind is different than others," she said.

Hiro-san, this girl sounds totally and completely insane.

She must have read my mind, because quickly, after that, she laughed and stated, " I guess that sounded a little crazy, huh? I'm serious though, I have what some people call a photographic memory. I can remember and learn stuff faster than a lot of people. I mean it isn't like I can just look at something and instantly remember it, but I can read it, like, twice and it's pretty much in there. I'm guessing you want to go into pediatrician work…"

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down please." I said, " You are correct as to what field I want to get in, but how did you know?"

" Like I said, I was guessing. You just seem to be big and cuddly. Very big, in fact how tall are you?" She said

" 183 centimeters…"

" So that would be… about 6 feet tall. Not gigantic…"

I didn't really hear what she had to say after that. I didn't mean to be rude but, I couldn't help myself, all I could think about was Hiro-san. He asked that very same question about the time we met.

I can't stand it! He said I should have come here, to take this opportunity, but I can't stand being so far away without hearing his voice.

I knew, though, that if I got in contact with him, I would most definitely have to travel all the way back to Japan. My heart wouldn't be able to bear it much longer.

Tonight, though, I will try to write to him. I wonder if he misses me at all. I wish I could have one night together again. But that would have to wait, right now, I have to get as much knowledge into me as I can. If Kara was serious than I can't refuse her help. She seems very smart. I mean just by one look at me she already knew my goal.

" Nawaki, are you still there buddy? So, what do you say? I hope you don't find me too weird. I will help you, if you want, that is" Kara said.

She doesn't seem too bad. What's the worst that could happen, really? Even if she just gave me advice on studying I would be glad to have it.

" Yeah, I guess I will take you up on your offer"

" Really? Great!" Kara said," By the way where are you staying?"

Oh no. Was she implying I should stay with her? Did she ask to be my tutor because she… likes me?! Seems fimiliar, like deja vous.

" Um, you know, I really do have someone at home…" I said

She looked a little confused at first, but when realization hit her, she instantly got very red.

" I wasn't trying to sound… like that. I guess I already consider you a good friend. I didn't want you to be lonely. Again, not trying to sound, flirtatious or whatever." she said, still blushing.

Well that was a relief. I didn't want any kind of relationship other than with Hiro-san. Speaking of, I wonder if she already picked up on _what_ kind of lover I have. She does seem good at predictions. If she did, though, she doesn't really seem to care.

I bet she's lying about the photographic memory thing she was talking about. I mean, I would have probably heard _something_ about a girl who could remember anything she has ever learned, right?

Relizing how long I have been thinking, I quickly answered Kara's question.

" Don't worry, I have a place to stay. Thank you for worrying, though" I said.

" Err, good. Well then, tomorrow's Saturday, so bright and early we're going to start your tutoring." She said.

____

"Well then, I should start on that letter to Hiro-san" I said. I pulled out the chair to the small desk in my new place to stay. Pulling out a pen and writing-paper I started, hopefully, what I could finish and send to the love of my life.

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_I have arrived in New York, and while I have much studying ahead of me, I still can't keep my mind off of you. Everything is so different from what I'm used to. I wonder how your doing without me. I miss you, Hiro-san, more than anything in this whole world. I don't know if I'll actually be able to send this to you, but if it does, know that I love you, forever, I promise. Even if we're thousands of miles away my heart is always next to yours. For now, I only have my memories of our nights together. How I long to be next to you again, hearing your gentle breathing as you sleep. I always loved to watch you sleep. Your even cuter than when you get angry. And that is very cute, might I add._

_Before I forget, I might be able to get home sooner! Someone from the University has offered to help tutor me and, hopefully, with her help I'll get back to you sooner than I expect._

_Hiro-san, I will miss you everyday until I get back to your arms once again. With that, I shall stop and get back to organizing my things. Until the next time. I love you._

_-Kasuma Nowaki_


	3. Distracted

In the end, it looked like I couldn't send my message to him. But, of course, I knew that if I did get in contact with Hiro-san, any kind of contact at all, not even cinderblocks would be able to keep me away from him. He would probably find me weak, I mean, if the only reason I came back home was because of him, he would probably slap me upside the head, saying something like: " I can't believe that you gave up a great opportunity just because of me!" Not that I would care. I would be back, and I wouldn't be happier.

But, right now, I had to be a man. I had to get my education and my future down first. That way my job will provide all the necessities that we need as a family.

"Hey!" I heard a loud voice. Bringing me back to reality. " did you hear me?"

Oh, yeah. I forgot about Kara in my love crazy day-dream. I also forgot how serious she was about this whole "Study up fast so we can get your scrawny, tall, ass back to Japan" thing. (Which were more her words than mine) But I had to be grateful to her, she did, after all, decide to help me study in the first place. Although she is very weird. I mean the first day I meet her, she decided to tutor me.

" Alright, I guess we can take a break. Considering you already seem to be doing so yourself." she said.

" Phew, thank you!" I said.

" No problem, I guess." Kara said. " If you want me to let up, you know you can tell me to cool…"

" No way, you are my tutor so, therefore, you have your training methods. And I'm thinking you have based that off of my desire to go home as quickly as possible. For that, I thank you." I said.

" Your very welcome, but that's like the 5th thank you this morning. I get it, your grateful you don't need to say 'thank you' so much. Your kind of doing me a favor too, I get really bored not doing anything. So your helping me by giving me something to do, even if it's tutoring." Kara said. " On that note, you hungry?"

I was going to say "no" but my stomach had to embarrass me by grumbling. Very loudly, might I add.

Kara laughed and said " Well it's not good to do so much reading and information gathering, on an empty stomach." Kara said. " After we eat, though, I want to give you a pop-quiz. Just to see how your doing."

Sigh. She is very strict indeed. But, the faster, the better. I had to remind myself.

" Actually I think I'll give you your pop-quiz first." Kara said. Wonderful.

"Damn, Nowaki! You are a smart motha lova!" Kara said. I didn't know what she said, but it kind of sounded like a compliment.

" I didn't think that you would catch-on so quickly!" She said. " You got all of the questions correct. That must be some person if they are making you study this hard for their sake. And they are, in turn, very lucky to have someone who loves them so much." Kara said. " Alright, rest of the evening is yours. Go crazy, hit a bar, go home, study. Not necessarily in that order, but you don't have to stay here anymore."

" Thank you, Kara. Good-bye!" I said and left Kara's house. I headed home to try another attempt to write Hiro-san a letter. One that probably wont be able to get to the mailbox but nonetheless a letter telling him how much I love him.

When I got into my room I instantly went to the desk and got out a pen and paper. I also had to ignore the envelope with Hiro-san's name and address on it. If this keeps happening I'm probably going to end up with a hundred letters to him. Well, here goes letter number 2.

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_How have you been? I know it's not the best way to start out a letter but I have been going crazy without hearing your voice. And that is least of my wishes from you. I want to feel your hand in mine again. Your hair under my fingers. See you sleeping with me by your side. I think I'm going crazier each day without you. _

_My memories aren't enough any more. It's going to be hard but I'm going to get home to you as fast as I can. When I do I'm going to have to make up for all the nights that you have been sleeping alone. For me sleeping alone. I love you Hiro-san, forever and always. _

_My tutor, I have to say, is a bit more strict than you. Which is good, because without her keeping my nose in the books, I would probably just spend the whole day daydreaming about you. And that would only pull me over the edge and make me pack my bags and get to you, education or not. _

_In almost two weeks I have to take one of the 2 major tests that are required of me. I'm taking it earlier than expected, which I would have to say is my new tutors doing. She has taught me so much Hiro-san. She gave me studying techniques and everything she had to help me get back to you. _

_Hiro-san don't ever, ever, EVER forget how much I love you. Hopefully in no time at all I will be back in Tokyo with you again. Until then, I love you, miss you and will always be yours._

_-Kusama Nowaki_

hope this one will make it into the mailbox…


	4. Relax

It is the day before Nowaki's first big test of his time spent in America. That means it's about one week and a couple days into the future. Thank you for reading this and don't forget to comment/critique.

Oh no, oh no! I'm not ready for this, I don't know how I'll be able to do it…

" Nowaki?…"

How? How can I be ready? No one in their right mind would take a test this early.

" Nowaki!…"

I was frantically pacing the room. Trying to remember what Kara had taught me so far, and nothing coming up.

" Alright, that's it. Wake up, back to reality, in with the good air out with the bad. You can do this." Kara said. " Just settle down."

Settle down? I can't settle down, I was being to frantic too settle down.

" Don't worry your going to do fine, Nowaki. After all you have _me _as your tutor you know." she said. I didn't really pay attention to the sarcasm in her voice.

" How do you know I'm going to do fine? I can't bring anything back, I've forgotten all that I have learned!" I said.

" Really? Well then, we're going to have to fix that, aren't we?" she said. " Get your coat, we're going to someplace where you can settle down and just relax. Relaxing helps with the body and mind you know."

" Where do you plan on going?" I said.

" Not me, but we. And we are going to the library. Very relaxing there." Kara said, with a smirk.

The library? Right now that would just make me even more stressed. Being surrounded by books, I should remember things I read from books. But right now nothing was coming back.

So Kara half picked me up and half dragged me out the door. With me kicking and screaming on the way out.

Once we were outside she showed me the way to the library. As we were walking, though, something caught Kara's eye.

" Hey, isn't that cute?" she said, pointing to the glass of a small store. I thought we were going to the library not window shopping. " Oh, it's a little panda bear. It looks like there's a whole lot of them too. Wanna go inside and take a closer look?"

" But, what about the library?" I reminded.

" We have plenty of time to go to the library. I just want to look at the panda bears." she said. What a weirdo.

Once inside I noticed how the whole store seemed to be entitled to animals of all different verities. I had to admit it was a pretty cool store. They even had little wooden bear carvings that were very detailed and artistic.

" Hey Nowaki, look at this." Kara said from behind me. I turned around to see a stuffed koala in my face. " Don't you love it? I love animals, although my favorite animals are the albinos of the kingdom. Like Albino tigers and rabbits. You know, the ones that are kind of rare to find. But when you do they are extraordinary to see." she said. With poetry in her words. " Oh, look a souvenir stand. Why don't you get something for that sweetheart you daydream about all the time." Kara said in a teasing voice.

Not a bad idea, but what to get him. Looking around nothing really caught my eye. I didn't want to get him a stuffed animal or a painting. That wasn't, how to say, good enough. I wanted it to be sentimental, but not sappy with goo-goo eyes. Something that would remind us of our time spent apart, but not letting it get in the way. I knew I was demanding, but, hey, right then I wanted to be.

" Haha, how bout this?" Kara said. She was pointing at a panda bear with a little American hat and a flag in its paw. " That way you can tell a story about being in America every time you guys look at it."

I walked over to where she was standing. I picked up the little bear and flipped it upside-down. It had a little "Made in Japan" signature on it.

" Um, yeah, but when I get back, it would seem as if I saw it in one of the windows of Tokyo." I said and pointed the writing towards Kara.

" Well then you can have a good laugh when you give it to them." she said with a smile. I bought it, not really knowing why, but I bought it.

We left the store and started walking down the street. Kara seemed to be in her own little world. Until she paid attention to her cell phone.

She said. " I'm getting kind of hungry. Lets go this little café that I know of. They have amazing food there."

" Alright, if you want to." I said. Truthfully I was getting kind of hungry too.

Once there, we decided to get a table outside. It had gotten warmer during our time in that little shop and it seemed perfect to eat outside. It wasn't that bad of a little café either.

Kara ordered a shake with the soup of the day. I got an iced coffee with a sandwich. We got our orders and Kara started up the conversation.

" You know, not that it's any of my business but, who is this mystery lover of yours Nowaki?" she said.

I stopped eating mid-bite into my sandwich. I never thought she would be so interested as to know who Hiro-san was. I might be making a big deal out of it but, now that I think about it, what if she doesn't accept that I love someone who is a man? Would she stop tutoring me? That would be horrible, I don't know what I would do without her help. She must have noticed my hesitance. As I searched my way out of this problem I decided to risk it.

" Well my relationship is a little different than others." I began.

" Are you trying to say it's different because your in love with a man?" Kara interrupted. That made me totally stunned. I can't believe she knew all along. " I don't see why you were so hesitant to tell me, it's not like I care if they were a boy or a girl. I'm not one of those kind of people who cares what gender you are, I just care about happiness with another person. What's on the inside really counts, you know? I just wanted to know what they were like, what made you love them so much." she explained. " Besides that, Nowaki, if you aren't true to other people how can you be really true with yourself."

She totally shocked me. All I could do was stare at the ground, and absorb what she just told me. She was right. Why should I care what everyone else thinks? As long as Hiro-san and me are happy, then that was all that mattered.

" Sorry, I got a little carried away. But I'm really not judgmental at all. Anything that's okay with you is okay with me." Kara said.

Kara really _was_ a good person. I wonder why I don't see her with so many friends at the university. Maybe she just liked to be alone. But that doesn't make since, she said she gets bored doing nothing. I see her talking with _some _people in our sociology class, but that seems to be it. I should figure that out, sometime, I mean after that test tomorrow of…

" Oh no, Kara. What about the library?" I said, sounding a little frantic.

Kara gave a smirk and said. " I never really planned on going to the library, you know. I just needed you to get relaxed. Your mind was way too over stressed. You need to clam down a lot more. Besides that, you still need to answer me on my question. Who is this mystery man?" she said leaning in, very interested.

We weren't going to the library? She tricked me? Or did she helped me? I was feeling more relaxed and ready for tomorrow.

Kara _is_ very smart, I admitted to myself. And she was becoming something of a friend to me, I don't see any harm as to tell her about Hiro-san. I think I will be able to trust her.

" Well," I said. " His name is Hiroki, but I call him Hiro-san. I guess you can say that it was 'love at first sight'. We met at a park." Well _I_ _found _him is more how it was, but Kara wont care how it actually happed, I don't think. " I guess you can say it was fate that brought us together. He loves Japanese literature, he even teaches it at a university." And so I wove and spun the tale of me and Hiro-san to Kara. Of course I kept the personal stuff to myself, that was mine and his to keep. After I was done telling Kara everything she wanted to hear, she said…

" That is way to romantic for my heart to bare!" Then she took out her phone and said, " Wow, where does time go? I guess we should be heading back to our houses."

So we said goodbye and headed off to our own homes. I felt like I was ready to take on anything the world could hit me with. I went home and went to bed.

The next morning I was ready for my test. Passing the little desk I realized something, I didn't write Hiro-san a letter. That was the first time since I was here that I didn't take time to write to him.

Which somehow gave me the confidence I needed telling me that I could last this time away from him. I also realized that it made it a lot easier on me to not stress myself by constantly thinking about him.

I thought that, if anything else got in the way of me thinking about him, I wouldn't love him as much as I do. It looked like a childish idea, now that I look at it. Of course nothing in this world could make me stop loving him. Not even me, I guess.

I laughed at myself and went out the door to take my first step to getting back to the place where I belong.


	5. Passed

**I can't believe that I have gotten into 5 chapters and still haven't described what Kara **_**looks**_** like. Haha my bad. Although I thought that some people might like to picture what she looks like by themselves. So in this chapter I will tell what she looks like, to me. It's a very short mentioning so feel free to ignore it if you already have another image burned into your minds eye. **

Today was the day, the day that I found out my test results. I was running over to Kara's house to have her come with me. Hopefully she didn't forget that I was coming over.

I ran up the stairs to her apartment and I knocked on her door. She didn't answer the first couple of times. So I took advantage of the key she gave me, just in case she randomly left and I came over to study. She wouldn't want me to have to go all the way back home, she had said. She would rather trust me staying in her apartment until she came back. That's what I thought had happened then. That is until I opened the door.

To my surprise Kara _was_ in her house. But before I could get her attention I noticed she was wearing a headset. The bigger ones that you see DJ's wearing. And she was dancing.

All of a sudden all I could do was watch her. It was too beautiful _not_ to watch her.

She was doing a ballet by the look of it. All I saw was the end ,though, because what I saw of this dance was her standing on one toe, her brown, soft weave hair reaching to the middle of her back, and doing three turns and landing with one leg behind and her arms up in a pose.

I guess she still didn't notice me and another song came up because she went into a new style of dance. This one was faster. Because she was moving her feet very fast, almost like she was kicking them. I guess even in dance she could change very quickly to a different subject. She had her eyes closed and with another fast turn she opened her dark blue eyes. And noticed me. Her face got really red. She threw off the headphones and shouted, " How long have you been standing there and how much have you seen?!"

" Uh, I came in at the end of that ballet-looking dance up until just now." I said, still shocked that my tutor could dance like that. Although I couldn't really hear it I'm pretty sure she mumbled " thank god."

" I didn't know you could dance, Kara" I said. " Why didn't you say something?"

" Easy, you never asked." she said, " It's not like it was a secret. I was in a couple classes of dance in high school. I've always loved it, and sometimes I just start dancing when I listen to music." She explained. " I guess I lost track of time. So lets get a hustle on and check your grade on the big test. I want to see how well my tutoring has paid off." she said with a smile.

So we started off on the ten minute walk to the university. Kara was cheerful, as always. We weren't talking so my mind went off into a daydream, once again of me and him. In this one was more of a possibility than a memory. It was of us adopting a child and raising it together. Hiro-san would be a great father, I just knew it. And, if it didn't happen before we had a child, maybe getting married. I could just imagine it…

" Whoa there, Nowaki. Pay attention, now." Kara's voice broke me off of my daydream and had me come back to reality. We were close to the board that showed the results of the test.

This was nerve wrecking, what if I didn't pass? It was very possible, considering I took very early. This really _was_ the time to test how well Kara's tutoring paid of.

" Kara?.." I said.

" Hm?"

" Could you… check my test for me?"

" Huh? Oh, sure of course I can." she said. So she plowed through the small group of people and went up to the board. Placing her finger under my name she ran it across to the grade that I got. She did this about two or three times, making sure she read it right. When she came back she had a frown on her face.

No! No, no, no! This couldn't happen if I failed it this time, then all my efforts and my brutal studying had gone to waste. It also meant that I was still two tests away from Hiro-san.

Kara came up to me, still a frown on her face. She looked up and a huge smile swiped her face. " Gotcha! Of course you passed you dumb ass!" She laughed and gave me a jumping hug. Which I returned with the same amount of joy.

I passed? What? That's unbelievable! That meant I was one test down and one to go to get back to Japan.

" You got a very high B+. Even I'm impressed. That would have taken dedication beyond control. So we now have to celebrate." Kara said matter-of-factly.

**************************************************************************

We were now in Kara's apartment. She apparently knew that I was going to pass, so she created a whole sha-bang for me. And I would have been happy for her not to assign me more studying. She created a cake, something she called better than sex. I hardly believed her when she told me that was the actual name. She laughed saying something about me being sheltered to American culture and such. When I tried it I saw how it got it's name.

We sat across the table from each other. Eating the dessert, when I decided that now was as good a chance as ever to ask her some questions of my own.

" Hey. Kara…" I started.

"Yes?"

" How is it that I don't see you with more people around the university? I mean, like other friends of yours." I said.

Kara tilted her head down, brown hair falling in front of her head a little. " Why do you want to know?" she asked.

Did I hit a rough spot with her? I didn't mean to make her upset. I was just curious. Oh no, please don't be mad at me Kara.

She sighed saying, " Actually, you are the first person to actually accept me and _want _to hang out with me. I mean sometimes I'm asked to go places with people, but that's if they feel bad for _not _asking me. I mean it's not like I've _never_ had friends, it's just that around here, I don't know… I guess they find me too weird to hang out with. I guess it's why I've hung out with you so much. And also why I decided to tutor you."

She just kept on shocking me. Her? Kara? Yeah, sometimes she was a bit weird, but that didn't really stop me from talking to her.

" Heh, I guess that's why I've been able to do so much, though. With all that free time, I've been able to study more and more towards _my _dream." she said with a smile, looking up at me with her big eyes that showed happiness. I wondered if she was hiding something else behind them. " Was there anything else that you wanted to ask me?" she asked. " I don't mind you asking me questions considering I ask you questions all the time, personal or otherwise."

Yeah, I did actually. But I was afraid of asking. I didn't want to her to feel hurt again. Or remember something that she didn't want to bring back.

" Really Nowaki, I don't mind."

I let out a sigh, " I guess I was just wondering, and somewhat returning the question of yours. Um, have _you_ ever had a lover or had been in love?"

" Well now, _that's _complicated." She answered. Was she in love with a woman?

" No, I haven't loved a women, I guess complicated wasn't as good as it's a long story." She answered my unspoken question. " I think I'd like to tell you that one some other time. I know we're grown college students and all, but it is getting late I think its time to hit the hay, see ya tomorrow."

I felt like I was being rushed out the door. I didn't care, though, I thought that maybe Kara-chan wanted some time to herself. That was okay with me, besides I wanted to write Hiro-san a letter, again. This time I think I'll tell him about Kara. He did have a right to know who was helping me get home to him, if he even cared. I knew he did, even when he called me an "idiot" and a "brat" I knew he really cares for me. I smiled at myself and looked to the sky. Him and his pride, maybe Kara would change his mind about that. If they ever met that is.

I got home and did my usual procedure when I wrote Hiro-san. I even had a bag full of letters to Hiro-san. It's not like I could throw them out, I might send him all of them, or if I did throw them out someone might send them anyway. They were un-opened after all.

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_I've been wanting to tell you about someone I met here. She's my tutor. But before I do I want to tell you how much I miss you and love you. I don't think I can explain how much my heart has been aching for you. Hearing your voice is going to be the best part of coming back. I seem to be rambling so to talk more about Kara. She's my tutor here, and the reason why I'm going to be able to get home quicker. She has a really good memory too, very good. But I think I'll tell you more about her when I get back home. Hiro-san I hope you'll be waiting for me when I get back. I can't wait to be in your embrace again. I love you and miss you 'til I get back._

-Nowaki


	6. Kara's love

**Sorry, I know the last chapter was kind of rushed, especially Hiroki's letter, (if anyone actually read it to that far) R&R please! **

Today me and Kara were sitting on the floor of her apartment, studying, as usual. She was reading a book, kind of slowly. I wondered why. Wow, I can't believe I'm wondering why she's reading a book slowly. I have obviously been too far away from Hiro-san… I wonder what he's doing.

" Back to the book, Nowaki" Kara said without even lifting her head. I guess she's gotten to really know my actions. Which kind of scared me.

" Kara…?" I said.

" Yes?"

" I was just wondering, you said you had a "photographic memory", right?" I said.

" I did," she lifted her head to look me square in the eye and said. " And I wasn't lying I really do. I'm a freak, remember?"

" Well, I guess I was just wondering why, you read so slowly?" I asked.

" Oh, that's all. Well actually I could read this in about 5 minutes and know all the words that are said. I just read slowly so I can pretend to be like other people." she told me.

" I see." I said. I smiled and followed with, " You know someone once told me that how can you be true to yourself if your not true others."

She returned the smile saying " I'm not lying to anyone, now am I? I'm just trying to be normal."

Trying to be the wise older man I said " Now how do you define normal?"

Wrong thing to say…

Kara looked at me and kind of sneered " Oh, how about not being able to remember every god damned thing that has ever happened to you? I think that's normal."

" Alright, alright you win" I said looking back down at my book. Kara threw out a question to be answered every once in a while. Once she thought she fried by brain enough she concluded with, " I'm sorry for not answering your question the other day."

I got a little confused and then remembered what she was talking about. " Don't worry Kara, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's not any of my business…"

" No, I told you I'd tell you another day. Today is another day. I don't break promises. Even if I didn't say " I promise" it seems as if it was close enough to actually saying it. Anyways sit down and listen to your answer." Kara said.

" Well how should I start… how about a picture?" She ran to her room and came out with a photo album. She sat down and opened the book, not really caring what page it fell on. I guess it was filled with him and her. She pointed to a boy with short black hair, gray eyes, and a tan. Native American perhaps? " His name is Sky. It's a long story, if your willing to listen to it." Kara said looking at me.

" Sure, I'm all ears" I said.

" Well, we met in dance class when we were kids. He was the first person to not find me weird enough to stay away from. Of course I wanted to hang out with him more, too. I loved him at that moment on, I was too little to understand it, though all I could think of was I couldn't believe it, I had my first friend." Kara said smiling down at a picture of, what must have been, her and Sky as little kids. They looked about 4 or 5 years old. She had a pointed foot up in the air holding on to a rail, and concentrating really hard. Sky was sitting down cross legged and smiling, clapping at Kara's pose. " We grew up together, he was my best friend." She laughed softly, " I guess my _only _friend, is the right word. People really only liked my dancing, I was happy that I could please them somehow. Sky was always my partner. He had such a warm feeling to him. He could also make friends with anyone. Everyone thought he was crazy when they saw that we were dating, in high school. Even I wondered about his sanity.

God, he was so nice to me. He found me when I was hiding from everyone else. Made me smile when I was gloomy. I still don't know why he ever liked to be around me." Kara said, her eyes a little watery. Now I was looking at a 16 or 17 year old Kara and Sky. This one obviously more new. Kara was smiling at the camera being held by Sky who was also smiling looking down at her. They were in swim suits and at a beach.

" When I was with him, I didn't feel lonely anymore. I didn't care what anyone else thought about me either." She said, sighing. " But, I guess you want to hear the complicated part. You can see that I don't see him anymore, right? Well, that's because I have no clue where he is." She said.

" You don't?" I said, confused. It sounded like he loved her back, to me. Why would he just up and leave her?

" Yeah, that's what's complicated. If I knew where he was I would have asked him what the matter was. Why he just left. All I know is that he was acting strangely before high school graduation. He was saying stuff like ' If I left, would you wait till I got back to you'? I didn't know what he was talking about. I kid and said ' Who would want to see me if they weren't you?' He never said stuff like that, _ever. _To this day I try to figure out what had happened. But that's all he left me with, no other clue what so ever." Kara said closing the photo album. " And that's my tragic tale. Romeo and Juliet, well sort of. There, I answered your question. Are you happy." she said turning towards me.

" How old are you Kara?" I said concentrating on the ground.

" I'm 21, why do you ask?"

" Just curious…" She had been away from her lover for 3 years. I can't stand being away from Hiro-san for as long as I am. How was she doing this? She just kept on surprising me. She didn't even know if she would ever see Sky again. I know that when I get back to Tokyo, I'll see Hiro-san. I know how bad I'm tearing myself up for not seeing him. Kara must be going crazy.

Now knowing her pain, it made it easier to weather through being away from Hiro-san. But only a little bit. I still missed him, more than anything.

**************************************************************************

_A couple months or so…_

Me and Kara were walking down to the university. Like usual I was daydreaming. Until I noticed Kara wasn't ahead of me anymore. When I looked behind me, I saw that she was a couple of feet behind me. She was looking straight ahead with a blank look on her face.

" Kara? Is something wrong?" I asked

She didn't answer right away but she gave a quite, "huh?"

" I said"

" Sky?" She said. I wasn't really thinking and looked up. The sky? What was going on with the sky?

I looked back over to Kara again, she was still looking forward. I turned my gaze to the direction she was starring.

Then I saw what she was talking about. Sitting on a bench reading, was the person I saw in a picture awhile ago.

We walked up to the guy, me standing back a little, being cautious.

" Sky?" Kara asked. The boy sitting down looked up into Kara's eyes. " Kara?" he said. He got up from the bench saying " I can't believe I found you. Thank god." He stepped forward, intending to give Kara a hug. But before he could, to my surprise, Kara slapped him across the face. Very hard by the sound of it.

" What the hell?!" she shouted in his face. Sky looked at her with a shocked face. " who do you think you are?" Kara fumed. " You disappear from me for 3 years, not even telling me what was going on, and you think it's going to be alright and fine? Like nothing ever happened?"

Sky looked at her and smiled warmly saying, " No, I didn't. But I haven't seen you in so long, and I've missed you so much." he said calmly. I could tell he meant it.

" _You_ missed _me_?" Kara said. " _You_ were the one who just left!" she said her voice breaking. " Do you even know what you did to me? You were the only person in the world that didn't make me feel lonely anymore. I had to start all over again, this time, I didn't have anyone…" she started to break down and cry. She put her hands to her face to hide it from everyone else.

I felt kind of awkward and out of place. But I didn't want to just leave Kara, what if something happened? I was trying to figure out what to do. In the end, I decided to stay. This was getting interesting. In a sad way, of course.

During my thinking, Sky went up to Kara and hugged her. Her still crying with her hands to her face.

" I know, and I'm sorry I did that. But I had to do it _for_ you too." Sky said, in a soothing voice, running his hand down her hair. " But I'll tell you about that later. Right now, I want to hold you again. And I'm never going to do that to you ever again. I'm staying by your side until you want to get rid of me.

With that, I knew I didn't need to be there anymore. Obviously this guy wasn't going to hurt her and it seemed they needed time alone anyways. I wasn't stupid of course. I said to Sky softly " I'm one of her friends. I'm going to take my leave. Tell her not to worry." He looked at me kind of confused for a couple seconds and then nodded.

I walked away and up to class. That was awkward. Kind of romantic, but still very awkward.

_Is that going to be the reaction that I'm going to get? _I thought. But decided that it was impossible. After all, Hiro-san knew where I was. I had a different idea of how my homecoming was going to go.

**Not that I think you guys are interested but, would you like to know what was going on with Kara? PLUS!!! Should I continue with Nowaki back home? Or continue at all? R&R please!!! **


	7. Unusual answer

**LOL, I guess I kind of contradicted myself back in the beginning of the chapter. Oopsie, I just need to get it going. Don't worry there's only 2 or 3 chapters (in my head) to go! Anyways…**

Kara's POV:

It all came rushing back, _all_ of my memories of Sky. Being with him, dancing class, falling in love. They all came rushing back.

_Stop it!_ I thought. _I'm not supposed to still love you. You left me. I don't need him anymore._ Even when I was thinking it, I knew I didn't buy it.

I felt his arms around me, his hand brushing my hair. I loved his warmth.

_I kept myself so strong, I even built a wall to keep all these memories out! _It worked too. Up until the night Nowaki asked me that question. Then memories started leaking through. Now that Sky was actually _here_ I remembered everything that I tried so hard to forget.

He left. How could he do that? I thought he loved me.

All of a sudden I realized that Sky was carrying me like a princess and I was crying on his shoulder like a little kid. I quickly calmed myself down enough to not draw attention. How embarrassing.

Sky brought us over to behind the school were nobody went and hid us behind some bushes (a/n: pretend I actually know about the college. ). Sky made it so I sat on the grass but was still facing him. I still had tears to my horrid belief. He kissed away the tears on my cheek and kissed my nose. I had on a face of shock.

" What the hell do you think your doing?!" I said, looking at him in the eye for the first time. Those wonderful gray eyes. They looked sad.

" I'm sorry, Kara." he said. " I didn't want to do that to you."

" You said that before! Back there with… OH NO! Where's Nowaki?" I asked mortified that I had forgotten him. Poor guy. He was probably day-dreaming about his Hiro-san anyways.

" Was that his name? He said 'not to worry' I guess he was going to class or something. Is he… your boyfriend?" Sky said looking disappointed.

I had to keep myself from laughing. " No, he just a friend. By the way, would you, by chance, like to tell me where the hell you've been the last three years?"

" I really don't think you'll believe me." he said " But you do have a right to know." _Finally._ I thought. " Well, I don't want you to freak out so I'll tell you the long story short. I had to leave to protect you. If I didn't they said they would hurt you…badly."

" So what are you? Double-O fricken seven?" I said not believing it.

He smiled and kissed my nose again. " Kind of"

As if my life wasn't as abnormal as it was. I sighed, guessing that was the truth. But that seemed really weird, even to me.

" Do you hate me now" he said hurt touching his voice.

" I tried like you wouldn't believe." I said glowering at him. Then I made my face soft " But in the end it looks like I still love you, asshole."

" You swear a lot more then you used to." he said smiling he kissed me, yet _again_. " But I wouldn't want you any other way."

Well at least he didn't leave me because he didn't love me anymore. I could handle anything, now.

**Nowaki's POV**

I suddenly got the idea in my head to see when I could take that final test. I know I only spent a year here in America (a/n: I got confused about that in the series, it was a year, right?) , but I decided it was one year too long away from my lover. I hoped he was missing me right now.

" Um, excuse me, sir?" I said.

" Yes? What could I do for you?" he said, with forced politeness.

" I was just wondering when I could take the final test so I could go back to Japan."

" Well I guess you could take it… next Wednesday. Is that all right for you"

" That's very good, thank you." There I had my date set. I was going to be on my way soon. Now to go back home and re-study until Wednesday.

Well, maybe I should tell Kara first. She was tutoring me after all and we did become friends.

I went to Kara's apartment. I knocked on the door and Kara opened it up.

" Oh, hi Nowaki. I'm sorry for what happened back there" she said blushing. " But just forget it ever happened."

Could do. " I came over to tell you that I have the date for the final test, before traveling back to Japan."

" You did? Well that's good. I'm happy that your going back to your… Hiro-san." she said it with much enthusiasm. She was funny.

" Thank you."

She came up to me with a serious look on her face. She then put her hand out, could you give me your cell phone. I gotten used to her weird questions and handed over my phone. She opened it up punched the keys and gave it back saying " I can't believe I didn't do that earlier. I took your number, that way I'll put it in my cell" she said taking hers out and punching buttons. " and then if I ever visit Tokyo, I'll give you a call. Sound good?" She said smiling.

" Okay." I said simply. Hopefully it wouldn't be a call that interrupted something that shouldn't be interrupted.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kara called " Come in" and in walked Sky. He looked at me then at Kara and then back to me and said " Am I interrupting something? I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

" Don't be stupid." Kara said. " Do you think I'd say 'come in' if I didn't intend on you actually coming in."

They kind of reminded me of my relationship. Minus a couple of things, of course. But it was still kind of ironic and funny. Kara even seemed to pull of the 'mad at him' look, just like Hiro-san. Except he looked 100X cuter when he did it.

Realizing that they were probably wanting to do the exact thing that I will do when I got home I said " Well I'm leaving." I even resisted the urge to say "have fun". Because that's the kind of guy I am.

_**The second test results.**_

I gulped and went up to the board. Kusuma Nowaki- A-. I blinked, looked at it a couple of times and smiled to myself. I passed! Hiro-san, here I come! With that I realized that I still needed a plane ticket and a note to Hiro-san saying I'm coming home. This time I would, most defiantly send it because I'm going home. I'm going home, home, home to Hiro-san. I sang in my head.

**Well what do you think? Wanna Review it? I know your dying to! haha**


	8. Kara's visit and Hirosan is jealous

**This is probably going to be the best chapter… hopefully.**

" Is that everything?" Kara asked me. I nodded. Kara was such a nice person to me this past year. It was a little hard to say 'goodbye'. But, on the other hand, I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could.

Kara didn't look sad that I was leaving at all. Which kind of hurt me. Nothing that I cared about, just somewhere a little faded in my head.

" ' Goodbye isn't forever.' I'll see you again. I plan on it." she said. " Oh, to keep things fair, when you tell your Hiro-san about me keep it so we know the same about each other, 'kay?"

" Uh, why" I asked

" Because when I come and visit Japan, one day. I want to know as mush about him as he does about me. 'Cuz I'm weird like that." she said smiling at me.

" Well, er, I can't lie to Hiro-san." I said.

She rolled her eyes, " I'm not telling you to lie to him. I'm telling you to make me a bigger surprise when I get there. Besides, once you land in Japan you'll probably forget all about me and your time in America."

That was probably true.

So Sky helped me with my things and, with a final goodbye, I was off to the airport.

**You remember the hospital scene, right? Where Nowaki's talking about some bom chicka wah wah… yeah so this is sometime after that. **

**Hiroki's POV.**

_Where were those letters? _I thought to myself. Nowaki was at work and I had a half day today. As usual I wanted to read something. And I haven't had a chance to read all of those letters yet. They were embarrassing, but that was how Nowaki felt. Which I admired.

" God, that brat really hid them well." I said to myself.

Then by a stroke of luck I found the bag hidden behind a bookshelf. " Hmm, hide them in plain sight. He's smart." I got the bag out and sat down on the couch. I felt kind of mischievous opening the letters he "sent" to me.

_Well they _do_ have my name on them. _I thought. Trying to make myself feel less guilty.

Twenty minutes later and I felt the same way I did when I read that first one. Sorrow and love for Nowaki.

I picked up my next letter:

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_I've been wanting to tell you about someone I met here. She's my tutor. But before I do I want to tell you how much I miss you and love you. I don't think I can explain how much my heart has been aching for you. Hearing your voice is going to be the best part of coming back. I seem to be rambling so to talk more about Kara. She's my tutor here, and the reason why I'm going to be able to get home quicker. She has a really good memory too, very good. But I think I'll tell you more about her when I get back home. Hiro-san I hope you'll be waiting for me when I get back. I can't wait to be in your embrace again. I love you and miss you 'til I get back._

-Nowaki

Nowaki never told me about a tutor~ I can't believe he hid it from me! Er, not that I really cared about what he did in America, it just surprised me.

Just then Nowaki came through the door of our apartment.

" Hello Hiro-san. How was your…" was all he could finish when he saw me with his letters. " AHHH! Hiro-san! You said you wouldn't read those!"

" I said no such thing!" I shot back my face burning.

" Give them back!"

" No!"

" Please?"

" No way."

" Oh come…"

" Who's Kara?" I asked, my pride bending a little. At least I thought it was my pride.

Nowaki looked confused, then a smile spread across his face. Then he went into hysterical laughter. My face got red. What was so funny?

" Nowaki pull yourself together" I mumbled

After he pulled himself together I asked again. " So who is she?"

" She was my tutor in America. I guess she was my friend over there too." So he told me about Kara and how she claims she's really weird even though Nowaki didn't really think so. How she was really smart. I got really jealous about all the good times they had. Which made me kind of mad.

Some little playboy college bimbo was alone with_ my_ Nowaki? On top of that, it happened everyday for a year!

" And I was laughing because she said that once I saw you again I would forget all about her. She _was _smart." he said smiling up at me.

It didn't really surprise me that Nowaki made a friend in America. Everyone loved him. Unlike me, everyone seems to either fear me or just not like me.

All of a sudden I felt Nowaki's mouth on mine. I pushed him off instantly. Even though I wanted it, I had to keep this kid in order. " Stupid! Don't just do that all of a sudden!" I yelled.

" Sorry, but you seem distant." he said with some concern in his voice.

" You shouldn't worry about me so much." I said my heart softening. I was getting used to his horny little perverted side and, usually, shooting it down. But sometimes even_ I_ wanted him as much as he wanted me.

I crawled over to him saying " thank you, though, for being concerned for me." I kissed him which he must have been surprised at, but if he was, he quickly kissed me back with just as much passion.

We somehow made it to our bedroom. Where I, at least, was swept away in another typhoon. Made by the only person in this world that I really truly love.

**************************************************************************

I woke up in the break of morning. I found that Nowaki's arms were wrapped around me. I turned my head to look at him. He was still soundly asleep. I didn't want to risk waking him so I just stayed there.

With the time I had I reflected on what he said yesterday about that girl, Kara. He said that she helped him with stress, gave him wisdom and knowledge, and other things that I wanted to do. I was jealous I admitted to myself. He said that she wanted to come here, which made it worse for me.

But I was curious, though, as to what she looked like. What or who she was really.

I heard and felt a yawn behind me. " Hiro-san?" I heard my lover say in a sleepy voice.

" What?" I asked

A sigh. " Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were up. Well then, should I make breakfast?" He said getting up.

" Sure" I said.

I got dressed and walked out into the kitchen, smelling eggs and seeing a shirt-less Nowaki. I had to shoot down all the fantasy's that were going to pop up. It was bad enough to have _him_ thinking about it then me having to add on to it.

He gave me my breakfast and went to get changed. He came out and said " Well, I'm off. I'll see you this evening I get off at 5 o' clock tonight." and he was out the door.

After I scarfed down my breakfast I left to work too.

**That Evening…**

Me and Nowaki were just lounging on the couch when his cell phone rang.

" Hello?" he said. I heard some mumbling from the phone. " Who? Oh! Hey! Are you psychic too?" he said with a laugh. Then some more mumbling " Really? Yeah you should stop… wait let me check with Hiro-san first." he looked at me. " Do you mind if Kara came over to say hi and visit? She's in Japan and wanted to visit her 'greatest friend'" he said laughing again.

A chance to meet this Kara? I couldn't give that up!

" I don't mind. She _is_ your friend."

" Yeah, he doesn't mind. So when did you want to come over?" another mumble. " Well both of us _do_ have the day off. Okay, 11:00 am sounds good. I'll give you the directions." As he was giving her the directions I was contemplating her arrival. I couldn't wait… " Yep, okay. Bye"

**The Next Morning.**

I woke up to notice that Nowaki had already left the bed. I lazily got up. He must have wanted me to sleep-in. I opened the door to smell this morning's breakfast.

" Morning Hiro-san." Nowaki said putting my plate on the table.

" Morning." I said. " Breakfast looks good." I sat down and started eating.

Mid way through I heard a knock at the door.

" Oh, that must be Kara." Nowaki said getting up to open the door.

When he opened it I was shocked into place.

In our doorway were two of the most beautiful people I've seen. They looked like they just stepped out of Hollywood, not college. And Nowaki just seemed to brush it off!

The man, I saw, had very exotic gray eyes. They really stood out because of the short black hair on top of his head. And his skin tone was very tan, but it looked good on him.

He stood beside a girl who was breathtakingly beautiful. She had dark blue eyes, almost navy colored, that seemed ironically bright against her tan-to-perfection skin. They were also complemented by her hair, which came down in long weaves that came to the top of her shoulder blades.

_This was the girl that hardly had any friends?_ Are they sure that America has nothing in their water? And was Nowaki really that used to seeing beautiful people?

That girl, Kara, got excited when he opened the door and gave him a hug that she had to jump for. Of course, jealousy ripped through my body. But I had to keep my cool, for both me and Nowaki. I didn't want to embarrass him.

After about one and a half seconds of hugging my lover Kara focused her eyes on me standing behind Nowaki. She rushed up to me and said " Are you Nowaki's Hiro-san?" I nodded still dazed. I didn't even comprehend that it kind of sounded like I was his possession. She gave a smile and said " I'm glad to finally meet the person who kept distracting Nowaki every day for an entire year." she gave a small chuckle. And I noticed Nowaki's cheeks turning pink. Which was a rare sight. " I'm Kara Rivers and this is my husband, Sky." she pulled the man over to her side again.

" Nice to meet you" Sky said holding out his hand. I shook it and said, " I'm Hiroki Kamijou, glad to meet you."

I had a small feeling in the pit of my stomach saying that their visit was going to be an interesting one.


	9. Care to dance?

I looked back at Nowaki who had his head turned with a blank look on his face.

"Kara …?" he said still blank faced. "When did you learn Japanese?"

That's when it hit me too. Duh, of course! Americans speak English of course. I can't believe I let that one slide.

"Oh, I think I started… last week sometime." She said lightly. This was crazy she was speaking it so fluently. She was good. "Poor Sky though, he can't speak it as well, I think. Or maybe he just can't speak it as fast. That might be why he's staying so quite." She smiled towards him.

"But," Nowaki said looking sad. "Why didn't you learn it when I was in America? That would've helped."

She snorted. "Like hell it would! It would have been easy to speak then." We all sort of looked at her confused. She sighed "That would have made it easier on the brain which would make easier for _someone_ to get distracted by another certain _someone._ With constant fantasies or whatever you daydreamed about all the time. I don't judge of course. You were away from someone you loved. But still, you would have stayed there much…"

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Nowaki said with red cheeks. Mine, I think, were red too. So he really did miss me while he was away.

She looked back and forth between the two of us and said "Sorry! I mean, er, what were the two of you doing today?" She tried, changing the subject.

" I didn't really have anything in mind." Nowaki said. Liar. I knew exactly what he had in mind. Summer day, hot… _Stop it, Hiroki! Don't think about it…_ I said to myself.

" Well, how about a day with some total American losers. Plus giving us a tour, sound fun?"

"I don't mind. How about you, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said looking at me.

" Uh, sure, whatever." I said. I would have kicked her out but she seemed to be a friend of Nowaki's that I could actually trust, unlike that damn Senpei of his. Anyways this meant more time to really figure her out.

We got outside the apartment when Nowaki asked "How do we do this?" He turned to the couple behind us. " Was there any place you two wanted to go, really?"

Kara and Sky looked at each other. Talking between the eyes maybe? Sky smiled and Kara turned to look at us and say "Well we did see a huge ferries wheel somewhere that we wanted to ride." She beamed at us, she was just as bad as Nowaki.

"Okay, can do. We can even give you your 'tour' on the way there." Nowaki said.

So we started heading towards the direction that the ferries wheel was located. After about 20 minutes of our wandering tour, we were about to turn a corner on a rather large sidewalk. (a/n: pretend there's a huge sidewalk. ) There was a street performer with a violin that I really didn't pay attention too. Everyone did the same thing until I felt that one of us was missing. Looking, I saw it was Kara. In unison me, Nowaki, and Sky turned around to see Kara standing in front of that street performer with a somewhat serious face on. She was really interested in that song, I guess.

After a couple of seconds she seemed content with what she was listening to and threw some money into his open case. She then whispered in the man's ear. He nodded and she smiled. She stood back and looked at Sky. He smiled at Kara and seemed to relax. Glad _someone_ knew what was going on.

I looked at Nowaki who, in turn, smiled at me. "If she's about to do what I hope she's going to do, you're in for a real treat." He took my hand and half-pulled half-brought me over to catch up with Sky. I looked back at Kara who had her eyes closed. Then out of nowhere she started dancing! _Dancing!_ She started in a twirl in front of the guy who was engrossed into his music too much to look at her. Me, on the other hand, was taken aback. She twisted and turned until Sky came up to her and started to dance along with her.

Me and Nowaki kept our distance to help give them space, I think. I was too awestruck to really pay attention too much. They were beautiful. After a couple minutes I saw a crowd was starting to form out of the corner of my eye. It kept on getting bigger until I felt we had half of Tokyo around us.

At a final lift, Sky picked up Kara by her lower back, sort of, and threw her up into the air holding her tight. She arched her back to help and, when in the air, she bent one of her knees and kept the other one half elevated half dangling. She put her arms straight behind her head to make a beautiful pose. Sky held her up there for about three seconds until he gracefully put her back down on the ground. The crowd roared and they smiled at each other, love flowing from them. She looked at the violin guy and then at Sky. She once again smiled at him and he knew exactly what she meant. The guy started to play another song and the couple broke apart.

Sky picked out a lovely and very lucky young woman and started to dance with her. Kara, though, still looked for a partner. Then she did what I was hoping she wouldn't do. She looked directly at me.

I started shaking my head and she started nodding hers. She came up to me, held out her hand and said "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know how" I tried to offer.

"It's never too late to learn a few simple steps."

I looked at Nowaki who gave me an encouraging smile. Without realizing it I was being dragged out to the dance space. The crowd cheered for the next couple dancing (me and her) and made me get red. Knowing that big idiot wasn't going to save me, I prayed Kara wouldn't humiliate me in front of all these people. Although my chances were slim.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you or something" great she's also a mind reader. Was she going to start flying and flipping cars?

"Alright, now think of it sort of as a game. Make sure my feet don't land on yours. I'll take it slow don't worry." Pride…shattering. It looked stupid for a girl to be teaching a guy how to dance. Not that I'm sexist.

She started to put on foot forward and I put mine back. "Good, keep it up." She started to turn us and kept moving our feet. I must have looked ridiculous, but I started to get the feel of it.

Thankfully the song ended. I heard a round of applause and saw the girl that Sky was with run excitedly back to her screaming friends. I went over to Nowaki and saw Kara thanking the man on the violin. She then turned around and left him with his full case of money from the crowd she brought in. She caught up with us and we started to walk on the sidewalk again to our original destination.

After a couple minutes of walking I awkwardly asked "Why did you ask me to dance back there?"

"I'm sorry, was it really that bad? I didn't mean it to be. I just felt you were distant from the rest of us. I didn't want you to feel secluded or left out." She said.

Okay… so they, Sky and Kara, were fricken super humans I concluded. How did Nowaki forget about these people? Was that kick in the head at the airport really that bad?

PLUS Kara thought she was some sort of freak? What is the world coming to?

We got to the ferries wheel and got our tickets. As we got on, we chose our sides based on couples. Nowaki and I sat together and Kara and Sky did the same. I was surprised that I didn't come to the realization that they already knew about me and Nowaki, but she seemed like the person who didn't really care. And I was getting use to our public showing of mine and Nowaki somewhat affection towards each other i.e. holding hands and what not.

But the one thing that was really gnawing at me was the fact that Nowaki totally forgot about these two. I knew I was going to regret it but I asked any way.

"Nowaki?" I asked

"Yes, Hiro-san?" he said giving me his attention with that warm familiar smile.

" I'm sorry for saying this in front of you two, but he totally forgot you two existed until I found… er reminded him about America." Before I could ask Nowaki my question, I heard Kara start laughing her ass off.

"I'm sorry but, haha, I told you so Nowaki! Anyways again sorry ask your question" she said regaining her cool.

I turned back to Nowaki with red cheeks and asked "How could someone in their right mind forget two super humans like these two over here?"

Nowaki got embarrassed; he's doing that a lot more today than I have ever seen him before. Before he could answer Kara bumped in with a quiet and soothing voice. "Well, even though I don't really consider myself a super human, more or less far from it. I think when he came back home, he saw someone _he_ thought was a super human. He really loves you Hiroki-kun." She smiled.

"I really do." I heard a voice say before I felt lips upon mine. Wait, weren't there two people sitting across from us a couple seconds ago? Oh well, I forgot.


End file.
